


And The Greatest Of These Is

by theworldwhispers



Category: Glee
Genre: Complete, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldwhispers/pseuds/theworldwhispers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine forego the insanity of Times Square on New Year’s Eve for a quiet, less eventful night in.  Or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Greatest Of These Is

Blaine settles back into the warm water with an appreciative groan, bubbles floating atop the water and splashing high up his chest as the water slowly settles again.  “You’re missing out, babe,” he calls, his voice echoing through the apartment.

Normally he’d be wary of shouting so late, not wanting to disturb their neighbors, but the complex is practically a ghost town tonight.  It’s New Year’s Eve – everybody who is anybody is out in Times Square, waiting for the ball to drop and ringing in 2016 with some sure-to-be-exciting handful of celebrities.  But Kurt and Blaine, having been residents of New York for about four years now, are well past adventuring out into the cold.  Besides, they can see the show better from a TV indoors, thank you very much.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Kurt says, pushing the door to the bathroom open with his shoulder, a tray sitting heavy in his hands.  “Someone had to get all of the stuff, since you just rushed right in here.”  He sets the tray down around the edge of the tub – a bottle of champagne, two flutes, and a bowl of strawberries sitting atop it.

“Looks great, though,” Blaine says, looking up at his boyfriend with a smile.  “I’d probably have just dropped something anyway and you know it.”

Kurt leans down, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose.  “I know.  And I’m glad to wait on you every now and then.”

Humming contentedly, a blissed out smile on his face, Blaine reaches his arms up out of the water, holding them towards Kurt.  “I know too.  But time to come cuddle now.”

With a trademark roll of his eyes, Kurt nods.  “Okay, you impatient little boy.  Just give me a second, okay?  I’m just going to turn the program on on the bedroom TV, so we can hear when the countdown starts.”

He returns a moment later, sounds of Dick Clark’s Rockin’ New Year’s Eve drifting low into the bathroom behind him.  Once he’s standing at the edge of the tub, he begins to undo the ties on his robe, sliding it down and off his arms.  Blaine waggles his eyebrows at him suggestively, and Kurt just swats playfully at his arm and mumbles out an amused, “Stop, you” before folding the robe very precisely and leaving it on by the lip of the tub, right next to the tray.

“Aren’t you afraid it’ll get wet there?” Blaine asks, but Kurt just waves him off as he steps into the tub, gasping a bit as his body adjusts to the overly-warm temperatures.  Still, he sits down, situating himself between Blaine’s legs and against his chest.

Once he’s gotten himself comfortable, he rests his head on Blaine’s shoulder, tilting it up to look at him with a soft smile.  “This is perfect,” he breathes out.  “So much more relaxing than fighting all those crowds for hours.”

“Mm, tell me about it,” Blaine says, leaning down to kiss his forehead.  “It was fun for the first couple of years, but once you nearly get run over in the stampede to get out of there once, it kind of ruins the appeal.”  He scrunches his nose up in distaste as he talks, before leaning over to grab a strawberry.

He takes a bite of the ripe fruit before holding the rest out to Kurt, letting him eat the remainder of it, his lips brushing against Blaine’s fingers as he finishes it off.

“True, true,” Kurt says.  “I’d much rather spend the evening taking a long, relaxing bubble bath with my cutie.”

Blaine grins widely – the full-faced, toothy grin that Kurt has come to love so much – and just slides a bit further down into the water, bringing Kurt with him.  The two spend what feels like hours exchanging lazy, strawberry-flavored kisses and listening to the soft roll of music from the other room, but it’s really probably a little under an hour.

Still, it feels like a lifetime.  Time seems to stand still, and in that hour, everything is perfect.

Soon, there comes talk of the countdown beginning from the other room.  Kurt beams, sitting up a bit and reaching over to uncork the champagne.  Some of the bubbly liquid spills over into the bathtub before he can get the flutes up to the bottle, but Blaine just laughs.

“Now we’ll be extra sweet when we get out,” he says.

Kurt leans over and presses a quick kiss to his lips before thrusting the glass into his hand.  Blaine moves to take a drink, but Kurt grabs his wrist and stops him.

“Not yet,” he chastises, looking at Blaine like he’s lost his mind.  “We have to wait for the New Year, silly.  In the meantime, why don’t we make a toast?”

Blaine sits up a bit straighter then.  “And what exactly are we toasting to?  To a prosperous New Year?”

“Come on now, Blaine.  You can be more creative than that,” Kurt teases, fingers trailing slowly down his free arm.  Blaine gives a bit of a shiver, but hums in thought anyway.

“To a full life and a lifetime of laughter,” Blaine finally says, sounding suspiciously like a Hallmark card.

The countdown finally begins in the other room, all of New York screaming out as they watch the last few seconds of 2015 tick by, as Kurt considers his latest suggestion.

_15_

_14_

“Isn’t there usually one more thing in that list of virtues?” Kurt finally asks, fingers drumming slowly against his chin to appear deep in thought.

_12_

_11_

“What do you mean?”

_9_

_8_

“It’s live, laugh, love, right?”

_6_

_5_

“I – I guess so, yeah.  I already have you, though.  I wasn’t really thinking of that...”

_4_

_3_

“Well, I was.”

“Kurt, what-?”

_1_

_Happy New Year!_

“Marry me?”


End file.
